Kiku Honda's Trial
by HondaKeeks
Summary: Who murdered Kiku Honda? Find Out. ( If you want me to make a full book about this, don't hesitate to ask! ) Rated M For Gore.


Alfred hadn't heard the deafening screams of his boyfriend.

In the morning, he noticed a trail of fuschia.

That caught the man's attention.

He followed the trail of pink ooze, and ended up at Kiku Honda's room.

 _No, Not Kiku, no, no, no, no!_

Alfred entered into Kiku's room and gasped. There he was, Kiku Honda, lying dead.

His whole room was covered in a bright magenta, smears and slam marks everywhere on the floor and walls, and the worst part was, the man's organs decorated the room.

Before Alfred could comprehend what had happened, Monokuma's voice boomed through the school.

"Bum Bum Buuum! A Body has been discovered in Kiku Honda's room! Class trial will be held in 10 minutes, upupu..."

 _That damned bear.. How the FUCK could he enjoy this? Killing?_

Immediately, at that cue, many people came rushing to the room. "Oh MY GOD!" Yao screamed, looking at the hanging organs on the wall.

"Oh no, Not Kiku..." Francais Murmured sadly.

The 7 students investigated the room, until Arthur had fined some intriguing evidence which caught their eye. "Everyone, look, it's.. A Neckla-"

"Time's up, kids!"

. . .

Alfred took a deep breath as he entered the Elevator. Kiku was his boyfriend, but now, The Super Duper Highschool Level Samurai was dead, due to a sick, twisted, person..

As the elevator opened to reveal the usual circular trial room, Alfred glanced at Hercules. He seemed angry.. Soon enough, everyone had taken their place. Alfred Sadly gazed at Kiku's black and white picture, which had a sloppy, pink 'X' marked through it. Monokuma giggled. "Ooo! This murder sure is juicy, upupu, I'm practically overflowing with excitement! A LOOOVE TRIANGLE~!" He laughed. "Fuck you, teddy!" Hercules growled. Monokuma only whined and sat back. "Okay, I'll just fade into the background like always-" He was interrupted by Feliciano Vargas. "Be quiet! I Already know who did it!" He declared. Everyone looked straight at him. "Look, did anyone notice how the organs were placed out onto the wall?" He asked. Everybody shook their heads in disappointment. No one knew what Feliciano was even talking about. Feliciano only sighed and crossed his arms. "In a Swastika-" Everyone glared at Ludwig. "But wait, don't go accusing my boyfriend. He was with ME the whole damn night." Feliciano huffed. Ludwig nodded. "It's true. I Was with him." Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded and then spoke. "That means someone was trying to frame Ludwig." He muttered. Alfred arched a brow. "But- Who would do that?" The American asked. "Well, Monokuma did say there was a love triangle, right? So it had to be someone who loved Alfred." Berwald said thoughtfully. Monokuma perked up. "I said that? Oh yeah, I guess I did. That wasn't the case, though. They loved Kiku. There. That's all the help you're getting.." Monokuma murmured sleepily, slumping back into his throne. Everyone was silent, until Hercules spoke up. "Who would love Kiku enough to kill him! T-That's totally insane!" He spat out. Suspicion immediately rose inside of Alfred. But nobody noticed the tension. "Hercules... Before me and Keek's starting dating.. Didn't you say that he'd be YOUR territory..?" Alfred growled. "What?!" Hercules shouted. Everyone looked at the Greek. "Are you seriously ACCUSING me?" He glared at Alfred. Tino's expression changed from fear and horror, to just plain anger. "No, Hercules couldn't have done it. Last night didn't he say that he was going to be lookout? We would have felt the censor if he triggered it and left, right?" Tino huffed. **"You've Got That Wrong!"** Alfred shouted. "Arthur, explain what we found this morning whilst searching!" Alfred growled. Arthur nodded. "Look, the core of the sensor to KIKU'S room. The only sensor that was cut out from the main system!" The Brit held up the red wire that connected the sensor to Kiku's room. "We found it cut off. CUT off-" He was interruped by Feliciano. "By Hercule's room." He said with an arched brow. "But there is more evidence." He said. "Hercules, yes, tried to frame Ludwig. But the most obvious part about Hercules' crime is that.. Kiku had written a dying message." Feliciano said. "Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Francais hissed. "Because I Was so rudely interrupted." Feliciano stated. "But anyways, His dying message was written in his own blood. If you bothered to look at his own body for more than 5 seconds, then you would have found, written on his arm backwards, "KanO." Would you like to explain anything, Kanosika?" Feliciano glared at Hercules. Hercules gasped and gripped his head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO!" He fainted to the floor. Whispers passed everyone before Hercules rose up. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth, and his eyes where pure black. "AYE, Loves!" Hercu-Kanosika said with a smile. "Your favourite serial killer who always has a smile!" Everyone's eyes landed onto Kanosika. "What the hell...?" Berwald muttered. "Awww! Game over for me! Ya' Caught me, loves! I fucked Kiku and Stabbed him to death, FUN, RIGHT?!" Kanosika giggled childishly. Monokuma perked up. "FINALLY! You kids are slow!" Monokuma huffed, raising a mallet and hitting the red button. "Wait- I Have questions for Kanosika!"

 _It was too late for questions._

 **HERCULES KARPUSI \\\ KANOSIKA MEYRUNA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

 **PUNISHMENT TIME!**

 _ **{Help me come up with a punishment for Kanosika! I'll write it next time. Please, tell me if you like this so far!}**_


End file.
